The present invention relates to a cutter device and a cutting method for clearing trees and bushes and tilling soil.
In the prior art, methods are known for clearing trees and bushes and tilling soil in which a cutter drum of a cutter device is rotated by means of the power take-off of an accompanying tractor. The cutter drum comprises a number of blades which are arranged so that during the cutting process, the blades penetrate into the ground and transfer the soil material removed off the ground further into contact with a counter blade to the rear side of the cutter drum. Power is brought to the cutter device from the power take-off of the tractor, and the cutter device is displaced, while mounted on the three-point linkage of the tractor, by means of the power unit of the tractor.
A conventional cutter device also comprises a transmission, at one end or both ends of the cutter drum, through which rotative force is transferred to the shaft of the cutter drum. Each blade of the cutter is mounted on a blade holder of its own which is fixed to the mantle of the cutter drum. The blade comprises a narrowing, tapering hard-metal tip which is worn uniformly. The cutter devices are used, e.g., for crushing trees and, on the whole, for clearing bushes and undergrowth in connection with tilling soil.
It has been noted that when using such conventional prior art cutter devices, smooth feed of the wood material into contact with the cutter blades constitutes a problem.